Sessions
by Scarlet Kitsune 2013
Summary: The side story to New Bad Girl in Town. Simply, this is Will's sessions with Setsuna Meiou, the school counselor. (Status: In Progress Warnings: Extremely dark story with talk of sex, rape, drugs, abuse, prostitution and slavery.)
1. Session 1

**Warning: This story will contain talk of sex, rape, drugs, abuse, prostitution and slavery. This is going to be a VERY dark story.**

I can't believe I'm doing this...but it is something Puu (I can't help calling her that, I still find it kind of funny to find someone who enjoys cosplaying at work like that) suggested. She said it would help me sort through my feelings on my own and decide what to talk about during our next session.

I guess I should decide what to call you. Dear Diary? Dear Journal? To Whom it May Concern? I'm not much into that shit, so maybe I'll just talk to you, you know? Tell you about our sessions and what we talk about during them. Somehow I can't see how this helps, especially since this isn't part of their whole environmentally friendly crap seeing as how you are an actual diary.

Okay, I admit that today was a rollercoaster ride from morning until tonight. I'm laying here exhausted, both mentally and physically, as I write to you. I really should be trying to sleep, but my mind is too wound up right now with everything so I'm hoping this really helps.

Anyways, my first actual meeting with the woman went a lot better than I was expecting. She was a lot different than I thought a therapist should be, but she does get to you and make you trust her...

* * *

"Come in." Setsuna called just as Will raised her fist to knock on the door making her stop in surprise. Just how did the woman know she was out here. Pushing the door open Will saw the inside of an office just like the outer office of the principal office. There were only one desk, filing cabinets that Will had suspected was mostly empty, and two doors with one marked restroom and the other marked counselor. Like the other office though there weren't people rushing back and forth working, only Setsuna sitting at a chair behind the desk looking a little lazy.

"Am I early?" Will asked as the woman stood up, giving Will what the redhead thought was a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, Will. Please come this way." Setsuna said as she gracefully stood from where she was sitting and led the way to the office marked counselor. As the woman let Will inside the inner office, Setsuna closed it as she followed and hit a button on a strange machine on a little table near the door. "White noise machine so no one outside hears what we talk about. Please, have a seat."

"I was kind of expecting a couch." Will said softly, a little nervous as she had no idea what to expect as she sat down, seeing two trays of food with plastic over them making her mouth water a little.

"Since you skipped lunch, I brought you some stuff. I wasn't sure what you like so I got some different stuff together so eat whatever you like." Setsuna said as she took her seat behind the desk while grinning at Will before continuing. "As for the couch, it's on back order."

"I don't have the money to pay for this stuff." Will said as she fought off the urge to reach out and grab the food before her.

"You won't pay me back, I don't want you to. As for the food, you will eat it. You should not be skipping meals." Setsuna said before saying sternly. "Now eat."

"Yes Ma'am." Will gulped as the woman's mood seemed to change so quickly. Reaching out and pulling off the plastic Will took a bite of a taco while the older woman looked pleased and clapped her hands together under her chin.

"Good girl, now don't let me see you skipping lunch again." Setsuna said happily making Will wonder if this woman was really a counselor or a patient. "After you finish, we can have a little chat. I'd love to get to know you better."

"I know what you are planning on doing." Will sighed as devoured everything before her despite it being two or three meals worth. She couldn't help it, she wasn't sure how long this would last getting decent meals.

"And what am I planning on doing?" Setsuna asked with a small smile as she folded her hands on the desk and leaned over them a little.

"You plan on getting me tell you enough shit so you can say everything is my mom's fault. Shrinks always blame the mom." Will said matter of factly before giving a sad smile as she pushed the now empty trays away from her, "Well for once, you wouldn't be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked as she arched a long, graceful eyebrow at that statement as she waited for Will to clarify. She didn't though, they sat in silence for a few minutes until Setsuna sighed. "Will, you are safe here. Nothing you say will go outside this room. It will be strictly kept between us unless you play to hurt yourself or someone else."

"Believe me, I've thought about it from time to time." Will sighed as she leaned back in the large fake leather chair and hugged herself. "I won't though, I'm too scared of finding out what's on the other side. Plus, I may actually have friends here."

"I'm glad you wouldn't, but if you ever feel the need to I want you to call me. I'll give you all my numbers before you leave." Setsuna said. "It's good to have friends though."

"Not always, friends tend to stab you in the back when you least expect it." Will said as she looked a little angry.

"Sometimes, but they can also help you when you need it the most." Setsuna said sadly. "Anyways, I'd like to know why you think your mother is to blame."

"It would take forever to tell you everything." Will said as she felt herself shudder a little bit.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Setsuna suggested, looking worried as Will just sat there while wondering if the redhead would say anything. When Setsuna was about to give up and try another topic, Will finally answered.

"It was about three years ago, it started not long after my dad left us. My mom got involved with someone who she started drinking with, and she always drank once she started. Then he started hitting her, putting her down all the time when they thought I was asleep or not around." Will sad, her eyes dulling a little as she remembered everything. "It wasn't long before she started drinking until she passed out."

"Did he ever touch you?" Setsuna asked sadly, almost guessing on what the answer would be.

"He never hit me, not like he did my mom. No, he started coming to my room. He would ask why I was so sad, touching me in ways I didn't really like. The way he rubbed my shoulders and moved to far down the front. Or how he would squeeze my leg, moving up my thigh." Will explained, staring off into space as she shook a little more, her eyes staring off into space. "I told him...I told him I was sad because no one loved me. My dad abandoned me and my mom...she was more or less ignoring me."

"If it gets too much, you can stop and we can continue later Will." Setsuna said softly, shaking her head. She had a feeling where this was leading and it pissed her off that someone could do something like this.

"He told me he loved me. He told me he could show me how to get others to love me." Will said, continuing without giving any indication that she heard what Setsuna said. "I hated him, had a feeling that it wasn't good, but I said yes. I was stupid enough to believe that he was serious. He started yanking my clothes off while kissing me. I was...I was so scared, but when he...it hurt...I screamed for mom. I begged her to save me, but she never came. She cared more about her fucking beer than she did me!"

"Let's take a break Will." Setsuna said pushing a box of tissues across the desk that Will thanked her for. "You don't need to continue if you don't really feel up to it right now. We can come back to this later and talk about something else now."

"I'm okay, I never told anyone about this. If I don't get it out now, I don't think I will be able to later." Will said shakily, her voice a little weak. "I tried to tell mom about it later, but every time I did he steered us apart and ended up doing it to me again when he got a chance."

"Your mother never heard you? Was she passed out every time?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Sometimes she didn't even drink enough to pass out." Will said. "She had to hear me at some point. She just didn't care. I was never so happy when they broke up. She never told me why, even when I asked hoping that she would tell me that she found out and got rid of him for me."

"So you never saw him again?" Setsuna asked making Will swallow nervously as she knew she left out something very important that she was scared of telling the woman. It was bad enough telling the older woman what little she did...but she wasn't sure how much to tell her. Of course, that question led to what she was hiding.

"I saw him a lot." Will sighed, deciding she might as well seeing she already told this much. "There was something else he did when he was with my mom. He started rewarding me...I didn't know what it was and when I learned later it was too late. He started giving me this white stuff that I had to sniff. I...it was so addictive that after going a week without it I was a mess."

"What did you do?" Setsuna asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"He came by me on my way to school one morning and waved a baggie of the stuff out of his window. Said if I wanted more to come with him. I...you don't know how much pain I was in without the stuff. I couldn't stop myself from getting in. I spent the day forced to be with him in exchange for just a little bit of it. Told me when I needed more to skip school and come to him."

"Oh sweetie." Setsuna said sadly.

"That isn't even the worse of it...after a few times he started bringing in strangers. He made me sleep with him so they would pay him for my next hit." Will said crying. "I hated myself for it, I still do."

"It wasn't your fault, Will." Setsuna said softly as she came around the desk and gathered a sobbing redhead into her arms.

* * *

It was strange, it felt so bad telling her about that. Yet at the same time it made me feel good to get it out finally. The rest of the time we just sat there talking about everyday things until she brought up the stupid 12 step programs that I was required to join one. She went and got us some brownies while we went over the different ones and told me the one held Saturday afternoons at the school would be perfect for her as it had only students besides Setsuna herself over seeing it. She also said that she would probably know at least one of the other people there and it would make her more comfortable.

Question is, do you think I should go? Then again, why the hell am I asking you? Your just a stupid book...

Well, I guess I'll see talk to you later.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but each chapter of this story will be kind of on the short side seeing as they are only going to be Will's sessions with Setsuna. Question is, does this format work for this story? Diary entries with flash backs in the middle?


	2. Session 2

Warning: This story will contain talk of sex, rape, drugs, abuse, prostitution and slavery. This is going to be a VERY dark story.

This is a fanfiction story based on the W.i.t.c.h. and Serenity (The inspirational manga one) universes. W.i.t.c.h. is owned by Disney and Serenity by Buzz Dixon of Snokie Stories. I don't claim to own these great series.

Session 2

Hi again, I had a pretty eventful day today and I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to write in here or skip a day. Setsuna says it is important to write as soon as possible though so everything is still fresh in my mind so I guess I'm staying up late again tonight to do it.

The morning started off kind of lousy to be honest with my mom and me saying some pretty crappy things. I feel that she doesn't want anyone to love me, and despite Setsuna thinking I should give my mom a chance to defend herself, I don't think my mom loves me either. In a way I understand why she doesn't, then again most of it was ALL her fault! If she never brought THAT man into the house and let him do things to me, let him get me addicted to drugs, none of the other stuff probably would have happened. How can I let her defend herself against that? What kind of defense can there possible be?

At the least the morning took a turn for the better, or worse I'm not sure yet, when Setsuna caught me talking to God. Yeah, you heard me right, I was trying to pray and talk to God even though I'm not so sure he exists. Then again I did ask for a sign the other day and I got one in the form of a giant pink bunny that looked like he was on steroids. I never had a weird dream like that before, who was I suppose to even be, a bad version of that woman from that Grave Raider game. No, that doesn't sound right, Ruin Raider? Tomb Raider? I can't remember, it doesn't really matter anyways.

Anyways, it was weird finding out that Setsuna goes to the same beautiful clearing that I found every morning to relax in the peaceful scenery and pray for guidance to make it through the day to help those in need. Isn't she supposed to be the 'guidance' counselor? Well, I suppose it might work for her, because as much as I hate to admit it, I really like talking to her. Through the god and the bad.

* * *

The door to the office swung open just as Will rose her fist to know scaring the hell out of her. There was Setsuna standing there smiling at her with an innocent look that was too over the top making Will realize she was playing with her.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it." Setsuna said, smiling at Will. "I have snacks for after our session and we can go over classes and get what you want picked out so you can start Monday."

"That's...great." Will said, not really meaning it. The snacks sounded great, but she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about more school stuff. Then again, it would be nice to have someone help her decide what classes to pick.

"Come on in." Setsuna said as she led Will into the inner office, shutting the door and turning on the white noise machine to help keep their conversation private. She wanted to ask how they would hear a knock if something important happened, but then again the woman always seemed to know when she was coming if the last two days were any indication. "So, looking forward to the big rave tonight?"

"How did you know?" Will asked as Setsuna handed her a colorful flyer advertising it.

"They're all over the school and from what Mrs. Knickerbocker told me they are supposed to be very fun yet very safe at the same time." Setsuna explained, "Apparently the youth group throws one every few months. They play all kinds of music to so don't think it is only going to be boring stuff. They do keep away from anything offensive and vulgar though and tend to play mostly upbeat music."

"That sounds kind of fun, I have to admit I was a little worried about that." Will said with a hint of relief. She kept picturing just hymns when she thought about it, but wanted to get out and have a little fun without worrying about her past haunting her.

"Don't be worried, just relax and have a good time. I think it will do you a world of good." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, maybe." Will sighed. She was still worried about the adults and hoped that if there really were some there that they would either be ignorant of who she was or didn't care. Either way would be fine with her as long as they didn't make a scene driving her away or worse, be someone who thinks they can get her to sell herself to them. Thankfully the later hasn't happened since she came here except for the bastards on her first day at school, but they weren't adults. It was bad enough that people her age wanted, even expected her to, but there was just something even worse when an adult wanted it.

"So, want to talk more about what we did yesterday or how about this morning?" Setsuna asked as they settled in for the afternoon.

"I don't really want to talk about this morning, I'm kind of embarrassed about this morning. I don't even know if God is real or not. And if he is, I'm sure he has more important people to listen to." Will said with a sigh.

"God does listen Will, to everyone. He is everywhere around us Will, a part of everything. He loves all his children, and you are one of his daughters Will, one of his children." Setsuna said gently, shaking her head at the look Will was giving her. It was easy to figure out that Will was starting to think she was crazy. "Okay, let me ask you this. How does it feel when you talk to him?"

"Well...I'm scared when I talk to him, but I'm not sure if it is because I'm afraid he isn't listening or if I'm afraid that he is." Will sighed as she sagged a little.

"Why would you be afraid that he is listening?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Because of the things I did in my past and how stupid what I have to say is." Will said.

"Will, nothing you have to say is stupid, especially to him. Everything is important to him from the least worry to the worst. And before you ask, everybody does, God doesn't give you everything you want. He will most often give you what you need or otherwise you wouldn't grow as a person." Setsuna said, watching Will who nodded in understanding after a few moments. "Okay, what else do you feel when you talk to him?"

"I kind of feel a warmth filling me that makes me feel good, makes me feel things I wish my mom made me feel." Will sighed.

"Then for the moment, isn't that worth praying for? To feel that way?" Setsuna asked. "And besides, just like your diary, sometimes talking to God can help you sort out your problems and worries."

"Okay, so maybe it isn't such a stupid thing to do." Will admitted, though she wasn't sure why. She wanted so much to believe that the whole thing was just stupid bullshit, but the way Setsuna put it the woman had a point. She wasn't sure if there was a God, or if he was listening, but it did make Will feel good in a way so she decided it couldn't hurt. Though she had a sneaky suspicion that Setsuna meant for her to keep praying and sooner or later it would lead to believing more and more in it and God.

"Good, now what about your mother? Maybe if you let me call her, I can ask her to come in?" Setsuna asked, "We might find out her side of things from what you told me yesterday." Setsuna said, folding her hands in front of her on the desk.

"No, I don't want her here, remember you promised me she wouldn't know any of this." Will said, a little fear rising in her.

"I did and I will keep that promise, I just think it would be a good idea for both of you. If you don't want to invite her today, then let's talk more about yesterday." Setsuna said softly, "If you are feeling up to it."

"I guess." Will said fidgeting. It was what she was supposed to be here for after all, wasn't it? "Well, I told you about how the guy wanted me to come to him during school when I wanted another fix, right? Well I tried fighting it off at first, but the man wouldn't leave me alone and the drugs already had a good hold on me. I guess some of the kids from my school noticed me skipping classes, including some of the people I thought were my friends."

"What do you mean they were supposed to be, Will?" Setsuna asked.

"We weren't like BFF's or anything, but I thought we were pretty tight you know?" Will sighed as she rubbed at her eyes, thanking Setsuna for the tissue box that the older woman handed her. "Thanks. I guess it turned out that we weren't very good friends after all..."

* * *

"I heard Cindy say that your brother got the new X-Men movie, do you think he will let us watch it tonight?" Will asked as she followed Mary into the girl's house. It was Friday night and Will was going to spend the night since it was one of the days that she wasn't feeling so bad from the drugs and just needed to get away from it. She needed a nice, normal night with friends since Mary and her older brother who was the high school football star were her closest ones.

"Maybe, but our parents are away for the weekend and I think they have other plans. After all, they did ask me to borrow Jean's camcorder." Mary said giving Will a grin that made her a little uncomfortable.

"They planning on making some kind of movie or something?" Will asked as she dropped her stuff by the couch.

"Or something, he's downstairs in the basement shooting pool. He wanted us to come down when we got home." Mary said dropping her stuff off to, but pulling out the camcorder and leading the two into the basement. Will personally loved their basement, it was huge and finished unlike her own basement that was rough and more like a room in a cave or something. Mary's family had an entertainment room built with a pool table, air hockey table, some weight benches and an entertainment center with a TV so big it could almost double as a movie screen...or at least in Will's mind it could seeing as how their TV looked so small in comparison.

"Hey girls, grab a beer while they're still cold." Scott said indicating a cooler filled with ice and a lot of dark bottles sticking up from the ice. Mary walked over to grab two while Will stared in shock at Scott, Hank and Peter were shooting pool. Three of the biggest football stars in the high school all there laughing and having a good time while...drinking...

"Come on Will, it's not as bad as the stuff you do." Mary said shoving an open bottle into Will's hand.

"What do you mean?" Will gasped in surprise as she stared at Mary who was sipping her own beer.

"I know you do coke, Will. We all do, but it's okay. We all need a good release now and then since school is so stressful." Mary said taking another drink. With a heavy sigh Will took a drink of her own cursing herself and what was going on as she was looking forward to a nice normal night, but now they would probably end up getting drunk.

"You know, I also know you do other stuff to, Will." Scott said putting his pool cue down before walking over to her as she noticed Mary starting the camcorder and aiming it at then.

"What are you talking about." Will asked as she grew more nervous as she took a few steps back, She was planning on turning and running, but he was too quick. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back hard forcing her to scream out in shock and pain.

"Don't fucking play games with us, you little whore." Scott said hatefully, "We hate being played with."

"Please let me go, I don't know what you are talking about." Will cried as she struggled but Scott held her tightly as Hank and Peter came over and started ripping at her clothes.

"Just relax Will, we know you like it. We know you sell yourself to that man for those drugs. Well, my brother and his friends deserve it more than him. They're the town heroes, not some piece of crap like that old fart." Mary laughed, her words slurring a bit making Will realize she was already drunk and enjoying watching this.

"Please stop this." Will sobbed as she struggled but one of the boys punched her in the stomach hard making her double over painfully as Scott let her go to slide to the floor.

"Are you going to stop this bullshit?" Scott asked, "We know you like shit like this and if you're good maybe we can get you some coke to snort to. You'd like that, wouldn't you."

"Answer him!" Hank roared kicking her hard in the stomach.

"Please...let...me...go." Will gasped out between breaths. Instead one of them dragged her up by the hair and threw her on the pool table. She wasn't sure who did what as her vision swam and dots danced in front of her eyes. All she could feel was hands pinning her down, groping her as they ripped what was left from her body before they took turns forcing themselves on her. She didn't know how long she was there, it felt like an eternity, but when the finally left she curled up on the table and sobbed until she feel asleep.

* * *

"..." Setsuna was speechless as she looked at Will in shock and sadness.

"It hurt to much to move, but I should have tried. They came back later for more before Mary helped me in some clothes and dumped me out on the street." Will said, her voice sounding dead. "They weren't the first so called friends to betray me, but it was the worse."

"Oh sweetie." Setsuna cried as she came around the desk and gathered Will into a comforting hug. "Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No...the last thing they said was not to tell anyone. They said who would believe me over the town's football stars. And they were right." Will sighed, "Mary...she planted pot n my locker later and got me expelled from school and it was the first time I got in trouble with the police."

* * *

It hurt so much telling Setsuna all of that, but she held me. She let me know she was there for me and made me feel loved. Something I wish my own mother would do which is kind of sad seeing how a stranger treats me better than my own mother. Setsuna even bought us more brownies which I'm starting to worry about getting fat eating so many, but I can't really say I care about that all that much.

The rest of the day went well, though when I went to Rachel's I can't say I was exactly comfortable. When she tried to help me changed I almost completely freaked out, but thankfully nothing happened. I really want to trust Rachel and the others, but I have so many reasons not to. So why do I keep finding myself being stupid and trusting them and enjoy being with them when I know in the end they will betray me? Maybe if I'm lucky they won't betray me...I guess only time will tell...

* * *

I want to thank my only reviewer for this story so far Penguin Lord0029 and all the support he's shown for both New Bad Girl in Town and Sessions.


	3. Session 3

Session 3

I'm not sure if I'm required to be writing in here tonight as Setsuna told me I should write about my Sessions with here and my feelings about what we talked about. Then again, I suppose I'm not really required to write about them either as Setsuna bought you for me, gave you to me, but she only urged me to write. She didn't sit there and threaten me to write about anything so all of this is just my choice anyways and I choose to write in you tonight. After all, I think if I trust anyone right now it is Setsuna. The woman just constantly gives off this...I don't know, aura I guess of peace and trustworthiness. I believe she really does want to help.

Enough about if I should write or not seeing that is what I'm already doing. I should get to telling you about my day, which started off shitty when my mother woke me up because Taranee was here. I guess the good part about it is that the retirement home visit was cancelled which was good because of the group support meeting, but I guess we would have been done in time for it since Caleb was also there.

Still, before I even got to the stupid meeting I had a lot to deal with Rachel and her mother, the cop who almost destroyed my chances here, my last chance at that and a boy I don't know much about other than I know what he wants me for. The time with Rachel was interesting to say the least, it was really flattering that the girl wrote a song about me and it really did make me think. I can't help but want to tear down the my barriers, but I really don't know if I'm strong enough. If Rachel is serious though, and with Setsuna helping as well, I might actually be able to. For the first time in so long...I find myself feeling hopeful for the future. And the youth group also helping, things just might go well here.

Martin though...he's one of the youth group and yet he wants to go on a date tomorrow. I can still feel my skin crawl as his eyes roamed over my body, obviously in a lustful way. I don't even want to imagine what was running through his head either as he was looking at me, asking me out. It's a little confusing compared to how things go with Mr. Collins and Caleb, them telling me that me that I'm more than just...well, a toy for men to use. And yet, Martin has other ideas about it, other plans for me. Plans that I'm far more familiar with than I like, so why in the hell did I agree to go with him? I don't really know why, but the fact is I did so what should I do about it? I guess I'll see what happens when tomorrow comes.

Enough of that, I don't want to think of Martin and what he has planned for tomorrow night. I want to get to what happened at the meeting. I want to get this over with so I can go to bed seeing how tomorrow is going to be a long day. I do admit that the session went a lot different than I planned with the group, especially with the shock of Caleb being there and guess what? He wasn't volunteering to help any, he really does understand what it's like to have demons in his past as well as everyone else there. There was one girl addicted to sex, two more addicted to drugs and the rest including the only guys there were addicted to alcohol...even the least likely person.

* * *

"Glad you could make it, Will." Setsuna said as Will walked into the room with a table set up with punch and snacks and a circle of chairs which was filled with people including two familiar figures, Setsuna and...Caleb...

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Will grumbled as she entered farther into the room, a bit nervous. She knew she was letting that nervousness and the crappy day that she had make her come across as being bitchy, but she couldn't bring herself to care about it much.

"Of course you did, and I'm glad you picked the right one and came." Setsuna said smiling.

"Here Will, come sit by me." Caleb said giving Will a small smile as he waved by an empty seat next to him.

"Don't be nervous honey, all of us are here for one reason or another. We all have one thing in common though, we want to make changes in our lives, changes for the better." A blonde girl said, probably about twenty years old.

"She's right, Will. We all want to change and be better people. We rely on each other when we feel we might slip up." Caleb said softly as Will sat down. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"There's no reason to be afraid here either, as in our sessions alone, everything said here stays in this room." Setsuna explained softly. "These are group counseling sessions, and the reason I suggested this one to you the most is because I do know every single person here and I know that every one of them is trustworthy. Just like I think you are trustworthy."

"You trust me?" Will asked, a little shocked. She actually believed that Setsuna cared about her, but she didn't think the woman trusted her. She didn't think anyone really trusted her.

"Of course I do, Will. I know you and I do trust you." Setsuna said smiling.

"And I trust you to." Caleb said smiling making Will rub at her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She was shocked when the small group circled around her, hugging and supporting her. She slowly realized that there were a couple boys, but most of the people here were girls. Will couldn't help let the wave of support that washed over her give her strength, a strength that surprised even herself. Maybe this would be a good thing after all, just like the sessions with Setsuna was turning out to be a good thing.

When everyone was seated back down, Will sat with her legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them as her heels balanced on the edge of the chair she watched around the room as everyone made introductions, though two people really caught Will's attention, the first being Caleb while the other was the most beautiful blonde girl Will had ever seen in person. The girl looked like she walked straight out of a fashion magazine, looked like she had everything she could ever ask for, so it was a shock to find out that even she had troubles.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Will?" Setsuna asked, smiling encouragingly at Will.

"I guess, I'm Will Vandom." Will said nervously, as she saw the curious looks then realized it was the same thing a lot of people though when she told them her name. They thought it was weird having a boy's name until she explained. "It's short for Wilhelmina."

"Would you like to tell everyone a little about yourself and why you're here?" Setsuna asked softly.

"I don't really feel up to it." Will said softly, so softly she wasn't sure anyone heard it.

"Don't worry about it honey, we were all like that when we first started coming. You can just listen tonight and see how everything works and maybe next time you will be up to sharing." The blonde girl said giving Will an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." Will said as Setsuna nodded in agreement with the beautiful girl.

"Since you already have the floor," Setsuna said, giving the blonde a bit of a teasing smile that the girl returned, "Do you have anything to say Danni?"

"Well, I thought we could talk about step three of the twelve steps." The gorgeous blonde girl said, combing her fingers through the long elegant locks of blonde hair.

"Step three?" Will asked as Setsuna grew a weird look on her face, as if she wanted to say "Oops."

"Pass this to Will, won't you?" Setsuna asked after reaching into the bag by her chair and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was quickly passed down to Will who looked over the paper, wondering just how a twelve step program had anything to do with religion and God as this one seemed to be based toward.

**The 12 Steps**

**Here are the steps we took, which are suggested as a program of recovery.**

**1. We admitted we were powerless over drugs and alcohol, that our lives had become unmanageable.**

**2. Came to believe that a Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity.**

**3. Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood Him.**

**4. Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves.**

**5. Admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs.**

**6. Were entirely ready to have God remove all of these defects of character.**

**7. Humbly asked Him to remove our shortcomings.**

**8. Made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.**

**9. Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.**

**10. Continued to take personal inventory and when we were wrong promptly admitted it.**

**11. Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood Him., praying only for knowledge of His will for us and the power to carry that out.**

**12. Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to others, and to practice these principles in all our affairs.**

**-Based on the AA Big Book**

Looking over the paper Will couldn't help but feel a little confused and slightly overwhelmed. So much of it was confusing while other parts of it she understood, and maybe even started doing some of it.

"Anyways, as I was saying, sometimes I have trouble with step three on the list. I get so anxious sometimes, giving myself over to the care of Him, of God. I get scared that He isn't listening to me, that He isn't answering my prayers." Danni said softly, "I get so anxious it can make me physically sick, so I wonder if a small hit wouldn't help me make it through the day. After all a small hit couldn't hurt, could it? Then, a small voice inside me reminds me that it will hurt, that it will only send me on a downward spiral back into the life I'm trying my best to escape. Then...I realize it, that He is listening to me, and he did answer and gave me the strength to turn away from it and keep going."

"That's very good honey, sometimes it can be hard, but just keep remembering that you are not alone. You have not only God, but all of us in this room there to help you if you need it." Setsuna said as murmurs washed through the room agreeing with Setsuna and supporting the blonde.

"Does anyone else have anything they want to talk about?" Setsuna asked, her eyes sweeping over the room.

"Well since it's obvious our newest member seems curious about me." Caleb said as he gave Will a wry grin, "Maybe I should explain why I'm here."

"You don't have to, if you don't want." Will said softly as she looked into the now sad and haunted look in the boy as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, and maybe some of my past can help you with what you are going through now." Caleb said as he reached out and squeezed Will's hand. "It started when I was twelve years old, my best friend and me would steal liquor from his parents cabinet and get drunk. It got so bad that the school actually began to suspect something may have been wrong, but they never reported it to our parents. Instead, it was when I was riding my bike and a car hit me that they learned about it. The hospital found it in my system and let them know, and I ended up telling them everything when they confronted me."

"I'm so sorry, Caleb." Will said, "What about your friend, did his parents help him?"

"They never got the chance, he was killed in the same accident. Thank God that my parents didn't try and brush this away, instead they sent me to rehab and I've been coming here ever since." Caleb said softly. "It helps having people who understand and be there for you like the group here."

"So this group helps with alcohol and drug addictions?" Will asked softly, her eyes misting over after hearing what happened to Caleb's friend.

"It helps with any addiction." A brunette girl said softly, her face now a deep shade of red as she fidgeted nervously. "I'm not addicted to either...I'm addicted to...sex."

"It is a legitimate addiction dear, and this is a safe place for anyone needing and wanting help to overcome their addictions and find help and support to keep from backsliding." Setsuna explained.

* * *

She really was addicted to sex to, it's something I don't think I can comprehend since almost all of my experiences with it are mostly hazy except the few times that was too horrible too forget. Still, who knows, maybe for some people it is just that good. Why else do so many guys want to treat me they way the do, or did? Why else would Martin be expecting it from me, and I know he is. I just don't think I ever expected a girl to be addicted to it, but I guess despite having history, a lot of history, I'm still a little naive when it comes to relationships and sex.

The twelve step program though, I'm worried about it. I did do steps one and four, and part of five. I've admitted so much to Setsuna, told her so much that I've never told anyone before. God though? I've admitted some stuff to him, but I'm still not too sure what to think about all of that. I'm so confused over the whole thing, I'm not too sure just how much I believe yet, but I am following Setsuna's advice on it and I'm trying my best to keep an open mind and an open heart. I guess for that that is the best that I can do.

* * *

The twelve steps listed above is taken directly from Serenity volume 2: Stepping Out.

Another session done, and I wanted to let everyone know that I have my website up and running with episodes of Tara Duncan up to watch and sample chapters from the books available to read with links to find them.


	4. Session 4

**Session 4**

Hey again, another unplanned entry in here. I don't even know how I keep running into Setsuna and it is starting to get a little freaky. Just too many coincidences. I'm not scared though, I'm beginning to think that maybe, just maybe God is real and He is listening to me. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if he answers both Setsuna and my prayers at the same time by guiding her to me to be there for me in times of need. I know it sounds stupid, and I don't know if that is what is going on, but it doesn't matter as it does help just being around the woman and talking to her helped more than I could have ever imagined.

Anyways, today was a great day despite starting out pretty shitty. My mom was gone when I got up, but she had a point when I brought it up tonight. It's Sunday and they don't sell alcohol on Sunday's so I know she wasn't really getting drunk. Still, I wish she would tell me what she is doing besides telling me that it is a surprise. I guess I'll just have to wait and see and pray that it won't be so bad.

I was so nervous though about my date with Martin I didn't want to wait for my mom to get home since I really didn't want to talk to her. So I got ready and went for a walk to spend some time by myself and try and figure out just what to do. I'm a little ashamed of what I did end up doing using Martin in that way to prove that guys are all assholes, but I'm beginning to think otherwise. And on top of that I found out that guys aren't the only ones to take advantage of people as that bitch hurt Martin in a way similar to what that bastard did to me. We were both essentially raped and forced to become addicted to something that controlled us.

Being taught things though, that's what Setsuna talked to me about today. I ended up telling her about actually being taught to do what I did after we moved to a new town after I was expelled from my first school. Thankfully since it was a first offense and just pot and not the stuff I was really hooked on, I was lucky and got expelled. My court appointed lawyer got me off the hook with the police for the most part since there was none of my finger prints on it and their was evidence of tampering with my locker.

* * *

Finding the nearby park empty, which wasn't unusual as the few families that lived close enough wouldn't let their children come to play here unsupervised because of all of the trouble in the area including gang activity. In all honesty Will wouldn't mind if she got caught up in a gang fight and shot by a stray bullet. It would be nice not to have to worry about the pain anymore of her life, a life she wasn't entirely sure was salvageable.

"You know, life is always worth living." A familiar voice said softly next to Will just as she lowered herself on a swing and slowly swung on it a little. Gasping Will spun her head to find Setsuna sitting in the swing next to her. "It's sad that the people near here are too afraid to live it because of the violence."

"What are you doing here?" Will gasped out in surprise.

"I was walking by, checking out the area my favorite redhead lives in and I saw you walking." Setsuna said giving Will a gentle smile, "I thought I would see what has your mind so preoccupied."

"I have a lot on my mind." Will sighed as she looked away from Setsuna, her mind wandering as she looked at nothing in particular.

"You know you look very beautiful Will, very sexy if a little adult." Setsuna said, her voice so calm and gentle. "Maybe...you shouldn't worry so much about being adult and try to be a young woman instead. Try and be a child for a little while."

"How can I do that though? Especially after my childhood was stolen from me." Will sighed, her eyes misting. She was thankful she was wearing any makeup at all because that could be disastrous right now. "I don't know how to be anything more than what I am, what I was taught to be."

"Will, it is never too late to learn new things." Setsuna said as she hugged the swings chains a little and swung a bit herself. "Take these swings, they are supposed to be there for a child to have fun on. Do you feel that child inside of yourself enjoying sitting there? Enjoying the breeze of the wind through your hair? The rush and exhilaration of swinging back and forth?"

"Y-Yeah, I do." Will said smiling a bit.

"See, you are learning already Will." Setsuna said, pride in her voice.

"But how do I unlearn things? How do I forget some of the things I was forced to learn?" Will sighed as she skidded to a stop, slumped over in the swing.

"Why don't you tell me something you would like to forget?" Setsuna asked, "Maybe then I can help you come up with a way to deal with it."

"So you want to have a session here, in an abandoned park on a Sunday afternoon?" Will half laughed as she looked skyward before she felt a box pressed into her hands. Looking down she found the box of tissues in her hand that she recognized as the same kind Setsuna always had in her office. The box was kind of cute and always made her smile a little with the pale blue design with pictures of frogs all over it sitting on lily pads.

"Why not, as I said before I will always be there for you if you need me. You have my number." Setsuna said.

"I didn't exactly call you, you know." Will sighed, "But fine, why not?"

"One of the things I would like to forget is when we moved to Lowerton. It wasn't a very nice city to begin with and we didn't have a lot of money since that bastard my mom was seeing took a lot of what we had left from my dad when he took off." Will sighed as she gripped the swings chains tightly. "Our apartment was in the worst part of town. So when I started going crazy from not having any coke, it wasn't hard to find a guy who was willing to give me some...I just wish I paid more attention to him."

"Why, was there something wrong with him?" Setsuna asked gently while Will took a few deep, calming breaths.

"You know those stupid cartoons about pimps who they wear all that gaudy jewelry and have a gold tooth...and those ugly suits with a hat with a huge feather sticking out of the band. The thing was, he dressed like the classic pimp from cartoons when people make fun of them. This guy though...he was scrawny and...he was more a wannabe than anything. Thing was, to girls my age a man like that is still strong enough to seem like a monster...and if that didn't scare you he always carried a gun." Will said shaking a little. "Someone directed me to him, and when I went he said I was a little white bitch that wouldn't make him much. He told me things that made me feel even more worthless than I felt already, and the way he said them...I couldn't help believing them."

"You aren't worthless honey, none of God's children are. If anyone was though, or came close, it is creeps like him." Setsuna said with conviction, making Will feel a little better.

"He said if I wanted some candy I'd have to become his hoe, only thing was I had no idea what that was at the time. I heard the words whore and prostitute, I even knew what they were, but the way he said it I couldn't help picturing a garden tool you know." Will said as she started shaking more. Setsuna got up and pulled Will up before sitting back down in the swing while pulling Will into her lap. It was a little awkward at first, but it felt good and comforting to be comforted in this way.

"You can stop if you want, Will. You never have to force yourself to tell me anything you aren't ready to." Setsuna said into Will's hair while rubbing the girl's back.

"It's okay...I want to get this out, I don't know why but it helps talking about this stuff. I've never had anyone to talk to about it before." Will sighed. "He said he had to take me for a test drive before he would give me anything. I didn't even understand that really, but he took me to a hotel nearby that he owned. I knew it could hurt, but I wasn't prepared for just how bad he made it hurt. And...he got a kick out of making it hurt. And that wasn't even the end of it, he forced me to come back the next night or he said he would kill me."

"What happened to him?" Setsuna asked, anger lacing her words, but Will knew it was directed at that man.

"When we moved again, I heard that he was killed in a drug related murder. Do you remember the whole scandal of the mayor's daughter being hooked on drugs in Lowerton?" Will asked.

"Yes, I believe that there were rumors of the mayor having dealings with a gang, but nobody could prove it." Setsuna said.

"Well, she was one of the girls he was forcing to prostitute in exchange for drugs. He never gave us any money, he only paid us in drugs. If we back talked though, he took us to the room." Will said, shivering remembering the few times she was took there.

"What was the room?" Setsuna asked softly.

"It was a room supposedly out of order. It wasn't though and it was sound proofed. We were forced to watch when of us did something to get us punished. He would strip us and tie our hands to a hook in the ceiling and take a belt and beat us. After the first time of me being in there I learned everything he taught us to just keep from being the one tied there. It didn't matter though since he gave us reminders every once n awhile." Will cried as she could remember the pain it caused. "He had the more experienced girls take us with them to give clients specials of two for one and made sure to teach us what we needed to do for the guys."

"Are you sure he's gone, because if he isn't I can make some anonymous calls and get him arrested." Setsuna growled out.

"I'm sure, you have no idea how much I cried when I found out he was dead. I was...happy. I know that sounds bad, but I was so happy to find out that he was killed doing the shit he was doing." Will said as she pulled away and took a few steps away hugging herself. "I hate him so much, I still do, and the only thing I regret is not being the one to kill him."

"That's understandable...right now I want to kill him myself." Setsuna whispered as she came behind Will and hugged her from behind.

"So you aren't going to tell me it's wrong to want to kill someone?" Will choked out.

"No, I'm not. There is a difference between wanting to kill someone and doing it, and if anyone has reason to want to hurt someone it's you." Setsuna said kissing the back of Will's head. "It's important to learn to forgive someone because at times someone may do something that they don't really want. At other times though...men like him come along and prove that there are reasons to want to hate."

"I do hate him, I hate him so much." Will sobbed out as Setsuna held on to Will, supporting her.

"It's important not to let him win though Will. You need to learn to let go of that hate and move on instead of living in the past and letting the darkness consume you. You have a very beautiful light in your heart Will, it's trying to get out, but you need to learn to let it." Setsuna said softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Will sighed, "Why does God let stuff like this happen if He is there?"

"It's because he gave you free will. He gave everyone free will and the trials and tribulations you face every day isn't something he does to you. He let's you experience them to make you stronger. If Father gave you everything you wanted, gave everyone every single thing they wanted when they prayed and not what they needed, it wouldn't take long for the human race to die out from not being able to rely on themselves." Setsuna said softly which confused Will a little. Of course she heard about the free will thing before, and in a way she could even understand it. It didn't mean that she liked it nor completely understood it. Why couldn't everything just be a Utopia?

"Because human kind would only get lazy and there would be no need to grow and discover new things. If there are no tests for you then how do you learn and grow from your mistakes and struggles? How would you learn to adapt to changes in your environment and the everyday challenges in your life?" Setsuna asked.

"I guess that's something I have to think about." Will sighed as she pulled away again. "I need to go soon though, I still have my date with Martin tonight."

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay?" Setsuna asked as the two stood near the swings, Will taking a deep breath before hugging the woman.

"Yeah, I think I will, thanks to you." Will said pulling back and smiling up at the woman before a small plastic carry out container was pushed into her hands holding one of her favorite brownies and a business card on top. Looking up she was a little surprised to find Setsuna missing, a single white feather drifting in the space she was a moment before. Looking back at the card Will saw it was a business card for Setsuna being the school's counselor.

* * *

To my surprise I actually was okay to. Everything worked out with Martin much better than I thought they would. And honestly, I'm happy with the way they turned out. And if there's any luck Martin will be talking to Irma now and just maybe they can work some things out. I'm praying for them...

I can't believe I just wrote that, but it's true. I'm hoping, no I'm praying that things work out between them and Martin finds the support he needs with Irma to help get over his problems. It's kind of funny really, a month ago I wouldn't have even given a damn about any of this and now I can't help finding myself not only growing hopeful for my future, but my new friends futures as well. I just hope things actually go well.

As for my mom, I can't believe she actually told me she loved me tonight. I also can't believe I told her the same and we held each other and cried before enjoying what was by then cold pizza and cinnamon rolls. I'm so happy about that, I'm feeling so good about it that I hate saying this, but I don't know just how much I can trust her. We went through so much pain over the last few years, there is so much there that I'm not entirely sure if we can work things out. And there's all the questions I have, questions I'm afraid to ask because the answers could kill me...literally...

* * *

Another session down, and only a few left. Unlike the main story, there won't be a session chapter for each chapter there as Will only writes when she talks to Setsuna. I will give a warning about the last chapter of Sessions though, it will be very short but very important to the story. I will release it the same time I release that chapter of New Bad Girl instead of the usual day or two between because as I said it will be very important to it.

Thank you everyone for your awesome support for this story.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

It was late at night as a shadowy figure sat on top of a roof of an abandoned house across the street from the Vandom residence. It was easy to tell that the figure was a woman as the gentle breeze did softly blow their long elegant hair. As a car passed by the headlights washed over them momentarily showing that it was Setsuna as she sat there with a sad smile. She held up her hand as a beautiful white dove landed on her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"So little one, do you think she has the strength to break through the darkness and find the light?" Setsuna asked softly before the dove flew away leaving the woman with a small smile. "Yeah, I hope so to."


	5. Session 5

**Session 5**

Today...was good. Yeah, I think I can say it turned out to be very good despite the few bumps. Sadly I haven't seen much of my mom since breakfast when I ran out. I saw her when she got home tonight, she tried to start a conversation with me several times. The sad look in her eyes, I wanted to go to her, I really did, but I ended up telling her I had homework to do and locked myself up in my room. I really do want to trust her, but I still don't know if I can. I finally agreed to Setsuna's suggestions of having a family session this Friday if mom can make it so I might finally get some answers...and see if I can trust mom...if I can trust what she even says.

My friends...if I can call them that, and I want to...made things even harder yet better on me this morning. The things Cornelia said to me really hurt, they're still stinging despite the girl's apologies. There is a nice side to Cornelia though, something I wasn't sure was there and we might just be able to become friends...if I can trust her.

Everything still comes down to trust, so many people want my trust and I'm not really sure I have much left to give out. If I had to pick just one person to trust though...it would have to be Setsuna. There is just something about her, a...I don't know how to explain it. She just has the presence that just exudes peace and love. I know I sound stupid, believe me I've thought for a long time on how to explain it, but that is all I can come up with. She makes me feel so comfortable with her that I can even talk about things I swore to myself never to tell anyone...

* * *

Finally the torture of the new classes ended as she hurried down the steps trying to get away from the large crowds. It was something she really hated, she wasn't afraid of being in large crowds, but she could always feel peoples eyes on her in crowds like this which unnerved her. Thankfully she made it to the door to Setsuna's office and reached out for the handle just when it opened making her jump back in shock.

"What are you doing?" Will gasped out, eyes wide as she looked up at Martin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just finished my first session with her...you were right Will, it helps a lot just talking to her." Martin said giving Will a smile, a real smile that wasn't full of cockiness or lust. It was just a nice, friendly smile filled with gratitude.

"It's okay, you just startled me." Will said gasping out loud, getting herself back under control. "I'm glad you gave it a try to Martin."

"I am to, I admit I was about to back out at the last moment when I was getting cold feet...but...I promised you and Irma I would, so that gave me the strength to go through with it." Martin said, "And I'm glad I did, I'm actually looking forward to coming again."

"That's great, I'm here to see her for my appointment to." Will said as Martin moved father into the hallway letting Will have room to get through.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." Martin said as he hurried off, presumably to his next class.

Walking into the office Will didn't see Setsuna anywhere, but the door to the inner office was open which is where Will went to. Peaking inside the room Will saw Setsuna sitting at her desk writing some stuff down, though she looked up at Will.

"Have a seat, I'll just be a moment Will." Setsuna said. Will moved inside shutting the door behind her, leaving the white noise machine alone as it looked like it was already on. Moving over to her usual seat Will sat down as Setsuna finished writing. "Thank you for sending Martin to me, Will. I can't tell you what we talked about, but he needs someone to talk to just as much as you."

"I'm just glad you can help him, what happened to him...it's a little similar to what happened to me. How can a girl do something like that though? I thought men were the only ones who did crap like that." Will asked, still feeling a little confused over the whole situation.

"Will, there is the same capacity for good or evil in everyone's heart, men and women. Sometimes it's taught to a person, or they may even be conditioned to do it, but it is there. They have a choice to do it, sadly though that choice is sometimes more or less taken away because of circumstances beyond their control." Setsuna said softly.

"Like when I was hooked on drugs, I had the choice not to whore myself, but the drugs..." Will said, trying to find words to what she wanted to say, but was saved by Setsuna continuing for her.

"They made the choice for you, in many ways they controlled your mind. That is similar to what I was saying. There is also times when even if there is choices to be made, those choices are taken from you and you are forced into doing things that you didn't want to do. Like rape, it's your choice not to do it, you can fight all you want but in the end your choice is taken away, stolen from you." Setsuna said sadly.

"I know a lot about choices being stolen from you, you remember the whole Justin thing right?" Will asked, debating if she really wanted to talk about that with anyone. It was the worse time in her life despite only being almost two weeks at most and she had never told anyone about what happened there. A few people even accused her of helping the bastard until her use to him came to an end, which was far from the truth. She never helped him once.

"Want to talk about it?" Setsuna asked quietly as she passed Will the ever present box of tissues that the redhead took thankfully.

"Not really." Will sighed, "I promised myself I would never talk about it. I wanted to forget about it...but I don't think I ever will. It helped though talking to you about the other stuff...so maybe...maybe it will help if I finally talk about it."

"Only if you are sure Will, I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want. I'll never force you to talk about anything you don't want talk about." Setsuna said softly.

"I want to talk about it...well I don't...but I think I need to." Will sighed. "The last city we moved to before coming here...it wasn't a very safe city again. It was all we could afford though I think, but I really didn't care about that. I was...I felt like I was dying when I went searching for my next hit. I wish I never met him...he seemed so nice."

"Who did you meet?" Setsuna asked softly.

"Justin." Will sobbed out, "I met Justin and he could tell I was having withdraws. He told me he could help me if I helped him first. So for awhile I got away from being a whore...instead he made me a thief for him. He would supply me with drugs in exchange for stealing things from stores that was locally owned and couldn't afford alarms."

"What kind of stuff did he have you steal?" Setsuna asked.

"Everything I could, but he preferred electronics and jewelry. Though sometimes it was clothes and books." Will sighed, "I messed up though, I tried to steal a notebook from a new store and was caught. I got away from them, but they knew who I was since the guy dated my mom a couple times. I ran back to Justin asking him to help me...he...he promised me he would."

"How did he help you?" Setsuna asked as she moved around the desk to pull Will up and pull her back down into her lap, rubbing Will's back.

"I thought you weren't supposed to hold a client like this?" Will asked, almost with a laugh though it sounded strangled.

"It won't be the first time I've been the rules to help someone who needed it." Setsuna smiled as she kissed the top of Will's head. "How did Justin help you honey?"

"He drove me to this really run down warehouse in a crappy part of town." Will said as she began shaking a little. "The first thing I saw when he took me in was two naked women hanging by their wrists. There was so much blood on them...I thought they were dead at first."

"So they weren't?" Setsuna asked gently.

"No...he told me that was the fate of his slaves when they outright defied him. Then he started ripping my clothes off." Will said crying, shaking as Setsuna held her tight, rubbing her back. "He backhanded me hard, left my head swimming when I crumpled to the floor. I remember everything being so fuzzy as he dragged me into another room lined with beds on either wall...most of them with naked women shackled by their ankle to the bed."

"Why?" Setsuna asked swallowing.

"They were slaves...sometimes he would charge someone to come in and rape us. Other times he would let one or two of us go and force us to serve him or anyone else he had staying there or make us clean up. He had us all fit with collars we couldn't get off and if we screamed or tried to get away...they shocked us. It wasn't a mild shock either...it...one of the women was standing in a puddle of water and it almost killed her."

"Oh honey...you can stop now if you want..." Setsuna offered, but Will didn't hear her.

"They only gave us a hotdog or two a day from a service station and water and would escort us two at a time to the bathroom a few times a day. If we didn't make it to the bathroom when they got around to taking us...we were hung and punished. It wasn't a simple belt either. There was whips and stun guns for the lucky ones." Will said, shaking even more. "He was waiting until he filled all of the beds then he was going to ship us out to a private boat and...take us out of the country. He was going to sell us."

"How did you get away?" Setsuna asked.

"He finally fucked up...he got the wrong girl...he got a girl from a really wealthy family. She told him her family would pay a lot of money to get her back...and they did. He took her to them, but a day later the place was hot hard by the swat team." Will said, "They made a deal with the people who wanted to press charges on me. They learned that Justin was behind it all, even was stupid enough to keep records. They said they wouldn't press charges if I completed a detox program. I still had drug charges though as my purse and room at home had some coke. I think they pressed it though to scare me into stopping."

"And then you came here?" Setsuna asked after Will calmed down some. "I have to say that I'm glad you came here, I want to help you get over this and move on with your life. I think though...I think we need to get your mom in here."

"Okay." Will whispered softly.

"How about Friday?" Setsuna asked.

"Okay." Will sighed.

"Good, I'll talk to her this week during our AA group." Setsuna said making Will's jaw drop. Setsuna was the weird lady her mom was taking about!

* * *

Yeah, Setsuna was the woman that helped my mom get a job. I have to admit that it is a little unsettling, but all Setsuna has done is help me. So still, if I had to pick anyone to trust, I would pick Setsuna.

I hated feeling so scared after my session, but maybe it was a good thing. I went to the Silver Dragon and played match maker again. I think I might actually have a gift for it because when I got back Hay Lin announced that Eric asked her out. I hope things go great between them.

* * *

I had this chapter planned for awhile and I was a little worried about writing and posting it so close to what happened to Berry, Gina DeJesus, and Michelle Knight. With some advice from Penguin Lord0029 I decided to go ahead and post it. I did gloss over some of the things done to Will, but I will post them later as there will be one last chapter to Sessions after the short chapter that I mentioned before would be the last chapter.


	6. Session 6

**Session 6**

Today...was rough. That is probably the best way I can explain it. From waking up because of nightmares of my time with Justin to tonight telling everyone at the group about my mom's first boyfriend after my dad left us everything was a total emotional roller coaster. I have to admit though, I feel like a weight is gone from me even if I have so many new questions and worries now.

Despite all of the talking today, and maybe knowing a little o what my mom claims to be the truth, I'm still stuck. Can I believe the things she said? Can I truly believe that my mom didn't know what he was doing to me? It's almost too good to be true...I want it to be true...I'd give anything for it to be true...

I talked to Setsuna about it a little, and she thinks it would be a good idea to at least keep an open mind and focus on my love for my mom. Again I have to admit I was able to keep from feeling the resentment and hatred that has been growing for my mom lately by doing so which I feel really good about. When I feel the resentment and hate...I feel so bad. It's hard to explain, but I feel so tired and almost physically sick at times when it gets overwhelming. Focusing on my love though...I don't feel sick and I feel good, I feel more energetic and I feel like there is actually hope for my mom and me.

I kind of hope that there is hope for my...friends? even though Taranee seemed mad at me today. She was mad that I didn't go to the prayer club meeting this morning, but I think it was more important being with my mom and talking this morning. At least to me it was...

Taranee isn't the only one I'm worried about though, I'm a little worried about Cornelia and Caleb. Well, I'm a little more worried about Caleb after seeing the way Cornelia was looking at that Peter guy. They spent a little more time than I think was necessary getting a few small things to bring in and I have no idea what to do about it? Cornelia will tell me it's none of my business and if I mention it to Caleb he will just think that I'm trying to come between him and Cornelia. Then again, he was very nice and supportive during the group session...actually so was everyone else there...

* * *

Will sat nervously between Caleb and Danni as Setsuna had talked to her before people started coming in. Will decided to just stick around after school since she knew her mom would be late again, though knowing that her mom may have been taking classes for a good job made the redhead feel better about it.

Setsuna wanted Will to try and talk to the group tonight, and she suggested that it be about what happened this morning. Setsuna believed that maybe getting insight from the others might help her sort out her feelings about it. Will had to admit that it did sound like it could help give a new perspective at least.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice for an extra group session and to celebrate a very important milestone for one of our members...one that I didn't learn about until recently since I'm still kind of getting to know all of you after taking over for my predecessor." Setsuna said giving the beautiful blonde next to Will a small smile.

"I didn't really want to make a big deal out of it." Danni said shyly.

"It is a very big deal though, and I'm very happy for you and proud of you." Setsuna said with that loving smile of hers.

"You deserve a party." Caleb said reaching over and squeezing the girl's shoulder.

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered as the blonde blushed a bit.

"After we have our session we have some pizza, chicken and hot dogs coming and we can listen to some music and if you want you can even move the chairs and dance." Setsuna said. "Does anyone have anything they want to talk about tonight?"

Will watched everyone as she shifted in her chair nervously, not wanting to do this with Caleb sitting next to her. Then again she was sure he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Cornelia or the girls about what happens here. Looking around she realized that everyone must have told their stories at one time or another as they knew each other, so maybe it was time to tell them about herself. Then maybe she could learn more about everyone.

"I guess I have something to talk about..." Will sighed as she hugged herself, bracing herself for what she was about to do. "I kind of had some trouble with my mom this morning, and I'm having trouble coming to terms with it."

"What kind of trouble honey?" Danni asked taking Will's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know if I should trust her or not." Will sighed, "I really want to, but...so much has happened."

"Why don't you tell everyone how it started?" Setsuna asked softly as Caleb squeezed her shoulder.

"We won't judge you and we will do anything we can to help, Will. We also won't speak about it outside of this room either." Caleb said.

"I guess...I just...it's a little hard to talk about." Will sighed, "And I don't want to ruin the party."

"Now you have to tell us or it will ruin the party." Danni said holding Will's hand between both of hers. "Don't worry about the party, we want to know about you and what we can do to help."

"Okay...it all started about...three years ago." Will started despite her worries of how they would take it. One good thing though she decided, if she could bring herself to talk to these people then she should be able to talk to her mom about it come Friday. "My dad...he left us all of a sudden. My mom got together with this...asshole. When she got together with him she started drinking...heavily..."

"Sometimes people drink to hide from the pain they are going through." Danni said, her voice full of pain. Though the way the blonde said it spoke volumes as it sounded like Danni must have drowned her pain like Will's mother had.

"Yeah...and she was in a lot of it. The bastard didn't waste a lot of time before he started beating her." Will sighed.

"Didn't she do anything to stop him?" Caleb asked while another of the girls asked, "Did he abuse you to?"

"She was too scared or too drunk I think." Will sighed, "And he never abused me in that way. He never really hit me other than backhand me when I tried pulling him off her when he was getting really violent. Funny thing was, I don't think he ever meant to hit me, he was more or less trying to push me away."

"He had no right to do any of it." Another girl said, as Danni squeezed her hand and Caleb wrapped one of his arms around her.

"You said he never abused you in that way?" Danni asked softly, worry clearly in her voice.

"He raped me...again and again. He told me he would show me how to get people to love me...believe me there was no love in what he did to me." Will said shaking a bit.

"What about your mom?" Caleb asked, though Will could hear the anger in his voice. "Didn't she at least try and stop him."

"That's the thing, she never did. For years I blamed her...I thought she was letting me happen. When I woke up this morning after a bad nightmare, I talked to her. I told her for the first time about what he did to me and...she says she never knew." Will sniffed.

"How the heck can she not of known? Did you scream or anything?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, I screamed. She never came though and for a long time I thought she let him. She told me this morning that he was using drugs to knock her out when they fought so he could...rape her I think. She never thought he touched me, but she was worried about what he could do if he was drugging her. She broke up with him and warned him to stay away I guess." Will explained.

"W-Wait...he drugged her? Do you believe that?" Danni asked, seemingly unsure. "Would he even have had access to drugs like that?"

"Yeah...I think he did. After all he was the one who got me addicted to coke." Will sighed. "Yeah...I think just maybe it could be possible. I think he was capable of a lot of things..."

"What kind of things?" Danni asked softly.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Will sighed, "That's all you need to know about why I'm having trouble with my mom and deciding if I can actually trust her or not. I...I love my mom, I never stopped, but I don't know if I can trust her."

"I think maybe...you should give her a chance at least." Danni said slowly, "I know that sometimes...when your an alcoholic, which your mom sounds to be, things can be...hazy at the best of times. And if he was drugging her, I'm surprised she was even able to do anything."

"Danni's right, Will. Alcohol can be a monster all on it own. I don't know how much you should trust her, but I think it would be good for you to give her a chance." Caleb said squeezing her shoulders with the arm around her.

* * *

Okay, after talking with them I can understand a bit. I mean when I was high all the time, everything seemed so unreal. A part of me misses it because there was no pain, just the...feeling of euphoria. It's hard to describe, but there was no pain and no worries and...I miss that. It isn't worth my life or soul though, and God or no God I swear I could feel it eating away at me from the inside out tainting my soul, trying to destroy it.

Either way, despite the pain of the day, I have to say I enjoyed the party once I calmed down. Who would have thought that I would have so much fun hanging out with them and Danni was an excellent dancer...not to mention Caleb.

Speaking of Caleb...he confuses me. I hate thinking about sex, all of the experience I have ever had with it was pain for the most part, at least what I can remember. Caleb though...I felt so good being with me but...I couldn't help wishing he would pull me closer to him when he danced with me. I couldn't help some of the thoughts that came to mind...I couldn't help wishing that he would kiss me. Is there something wrong with me? I know that he doesn't want to do that with me, and I hate myself for wanting him to. Yet...it feels so good, if scary thinking about him...wanting to be held in his arms. I think...I think if there really is such a thing as love...I think...I think that might be what I'm feeling...

And it scares me...

Yet...

It makes me feel so good at the same time...

Maybe...I really am crazy.

Anyways, enough of that for one night. I'm tired, emotionally exhausted, and I'm hoping to actually sleep tonight.

* * *

Another chapter of Sessions done and I hope everyone liked it despite going over some information that was already covered. Still, it was kind of important because I want Caleb to learn a little about it and I don't think at this point in time she would even tell him about it without Setsuna being there and doing it at the group session was hard enough on her. At least she knows that no one will tell it to anyone.


	7. Session 7

**Sessions 7**

Honestly...I don't feel like writing much about today. It may have started out okay, but it ended in one of the worst ways possible. I don't look forward to facing everyone tomorrow after what I did tonight. I should never have volunteered to go get pizzas, but I didn't like the way Cornelia seemed mad about Martin not having a lot of money for gas and I wanted to prevent her from saying anything else mean to him or making the tension even worse. I could almost feel as if war was going to break out and I didn't want that.

Now, I'll be lucky if I ever get my license as I doubt everything is settled, but I can't honestly say I care at the moment. Irma...she seemed mad at me, really mad, and I can't really blame her. I could have killed both of us if I was driving faster and at the moment and on top of that it truly is my fault that Cornelia is in trouble with her parents.

Speaking of her parents, I promised not to say anything about my deal with her father about paying the insurance deductible. I can understand him being angry with Cornelia, but I don't really like hiding this from her. It almost seems like lying to her...hell, it is lying to her and I have no idea what to do.

At least I do think I did a good thing at the retirement home. Mr. North...James...he seemed so lonely and sad when I met him. When I left though, he seemed to be much happier. I'm actually thinking about going back myself just to visit him, maybe this weekend.

I have to admit that that's not all that I've been thinking about, and maybe it was partly my thoughts wondering when I was driving that caused me to wreck. There's something odd with the stuff I talked to Setsuna about today...I never really questioned it before, but now...they always tried to avoid my questions about where my mom was. At the time I thought she didn't want to see me, but talking to Setsuna today made me remember the looks on their faces. It wasn't sad looks that they may be trying to protect me about my mom not wanting to see me. It was more like...they were hiding something to me. Their looks were more secretive that anything...

Then there was what Setsuna revealed to me...

* * *

"Hello Will, how is your day going so far?" Setsuna asked as Will sat down across from the older woman.

"Well, I've had a lot worse." Will sighed. "My mom was gone when I woke up and my friends keep bothering me about my past. On the plus side...I think I finally have a man I can actually look up to like a father."

"That's great about finding a father figure you can look up to." Setsuna said with a smile before it grew into a pensive look. "Would it be so bad talking to your friends about what happened and letting them support you?"

"In a word, yes. I don't trust them enough to talk to them about that and the only reason I talked to the group last night was because you were there." Will admitted shocking Setsuna a bit if her face was any indication.

"Why because I was there?" Setsuna asked slowly.

"Because...I...I love you like a mother or something. If there's anyone I can trust it's you." Will said hugging herself while Setsuna sat a little stunned, but a small smile crossing her lips.

"I do love you to, Will. I can honestly say that if I had a daughter, I would like her to be like you." Setsuna said.

"Want to adopt me?" Will laughed, though a small part of her was serious.

"I think your real mom would be sad if I did, but I'll always be here for you. I promise." Setsuna said making Will smile in return.

"So, what do you want to talk about today?" Will asked softly.

"Why don't we talk about...what happened after you were rescued from Justin?" Setsuna asked softly.

"I guess." Will said, a little confused about why Setsuna would want to talk about it.

"I would like to know how you felt about everything going on." Setsuna said.

"Okay..." Will said as she took a deep breath to get her thoughts in order. "Well, I was actually taken to a juvenile detention facility, or at least that's what they called it. They ended up dragging me into court where I didn't even see my mom...I kept asking where she was and they said she wasn't coming. Now that I think about it though...the way they said it...I think it sounded more like they were saying she couldn't come."

"It's a possibility, from what I seen of the records...your mother was arrested." Setsuna said shocking Will.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Will asked softly.

"It's public records honey, your mother was arrested and charged with selling you to Justin." Setsuna said making Will sob out is horror. "No, no honey...it was proven it was a lie. He claimed that all of the girls families sold them to him. He was trying to drag as many people down with him as possible, guilty and innocent. An investigation proved that all of the parents were innocent including your mother. He kept journals about where he got each of you, what he did with you and what he planned. It was going to be used to send with you to whoever he sold you to."

"He really was going to sell us...like...like we were merchandise...like we were property?" Will asked angrily as she rubbed her eyes. "A part of me didn't want to believe it..."

"I don't mean to scare you honey, but you have a right to know. He was in contact with someone overseas who was also arrested thanks to the information uncovered in the warehouse they found you at." Setsuna explained.

"When did you find all of this out?" Will sniffed.

"When you told me about your time with him. I went and pulled all public records concerning him and looked into it." Setsuna said softly, "Are you angry at me for doing it?"

"No...I'm glad you did." Will sniffed realizing that her mother might have actually tried being there for her if it wasn't for the police. "When I was in court the prosecutor said he made a plea bargain to drop all shoplifting charges against me if I attended a detox and rehabilitation place. They brought up some drug charges on me and used them to pretty much force me into doing it."

"They shouldn't have forced you, but you did need something like detox. Cocaine is a very toxic drug and very addictive. I'm glad you got off it, but I can't say I completely agree with the methods used to strong arm you into it." Setsuna sighed.

"When I got there, I did keep asking about my mom. They would always tell me that she might be allowed to come next time...at the time I was thinking that she just didn't want to come. I was so messed up then..." Will said taking an offered tissue.

"I can imagine...cocaine is a very powerful and toxic drug...the withdraws from it is a nightmare in itself." Setsuna said sadly as she reached across the desk and squeezed Will's hand. "I'm very proud of you for finding the strength to stay off it for so long as it is."

* * *

So between the memories I'm not really completely sure if I am remembering right and the information Setsuna gave me...I might be able to trust my mom a bit more than I thought. Mom might have wanted to be there for me, but the only way I can know for sure is ask her and I plan to do hat Friday. And even then...I still have to decide if she is telling the truth. I guess for now the best thing I can do is pray that she will tell me the truth, and it's the truth I'm hoping for.


	8. Session 8

**Sessions 8**

Today was one of the hardest days that I've had to deal with the last few weeks. On the one hand, it felt so good having a great breakfast with my mom without much tension between us. On the other hand, the shit in my life had to make up for it when I got to school.

Sometimes...I wish we never came here...

Don't get me wrong, I love it here. I love Setsuna and Mr. Collins and Mrs. Knickerbocker and Mr. Olsen, even though I really hated him at first. The problem is, I didn't want to come to love them and I didn't want to come to care for my friends. As much as I told myself I couldn't trust them, that I didn't care about them, I guess I still ended up caring.

It hurt so much when Cornelia hit me, but what hurt wasn't the sting of her slap. Hell, I've been beaten with a belt, a whip and I've been tazered. I've had the hell beat out of me by guys who could make the slap by Cornelia seem like a caress. No, it wasn't the slap itself, it was the fact that she did it and no one even cared if I was ok or not. I felt so humiliated and alone...

Maybe I should have just told them, told them that I was going to pay for it, but the way the attacked me I didn't feel like even being around them. They didn't even give me a chance to even defend myself really, not that I could have because of my stupid promise to Cornelia's dad. Why the hell did I have to promise anything about that.

At least I can afford to Pay Cornelia's dad Monday night after I get paid for Monday and I can put this behind me. Only thing is, I don't know if I want to even bother going to school. I already skipped the group study session at the church tonight because I didn't want to cause any more problems...and...I didn't want to see their eyes anymore.

It's kind of funny though...before coming here I hated everyone around me and in just a couple short weeks all that changed. I...don't want to go back to hating again...

Okay, this is getting me nowhere, I keep going over the same thing over and over...and it isn't helping me at all. It isn't helping thinking about it or writing it again and again...But what do I do?

Well, at least some good came from all of this. As I already mentioned Mr. Olson, he is my new boss. I was afraid that he was some kind of monster, but it was this really weird test to see if I really cared about animals. And I do, I will be getting to work with all kinds of animals and even after I finish paying off Cornelia I plan to keep working there. It's something I think I might really like doing...

I mean I actually helped Mr. Olsen keep a kitten calm while he looked over it when a woman brought it in. The poor little kitten was hit by a car and kept crying out and it was tearing my heart out. I did my best to calm it down while Mr. Olson examined him, and he told me I did a good job. It felt so good to help him, and in the end we did. I was so relieved when I found out the he would make a full recovery and Mr. Olson said I was a natural...said I could possibly have a future working as a vet if I wanted. I don't know if he was just being nice or not, but it got me thinking about what I want for the future.

And I think I may just want to be a vet, I can see myself being one some day. For the first time in years I can see myself as having a real future instead of a druggie or whore and...it feels good.

So out of all of the pain and the turmoil that has me going in circles, there is a silver lining. I just hope that maybe tomorrow will be better than today was. I hope that my friends will forgive me and not attack me over Cornelia's car. I would skip school if it wasn't for the group session with my mom and Setsuna. I want to...no I need to go to it tomorrow. I need to hear what my mom has to say and I need Setsuna's support to tell my mom everything.

I guess tomorrow will be very important and there is no way to escape it...

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short and sound kind of jumbled, but I was trying to reflect how jumbled Will's thoughts are and how upset she really is while also showing that not everything is bad. It was short though because she really didn't have much to say since she didn't really talk about much to Setsuna but she needed to vent a little and try to sort out her thoughts thought it didn't really work out that well for her.


	9. Session 9

Sessions 9

I'm not sure what all to say here, I just know that I'm in everyone's way and I want to say I'm sorry. I wrecked Cornelia's car which is what the envelope is for so please give it to her mom. And mom, I'm so sorry for everything that I've done and the disappointment and trouble that I know I've caused you. I'm just tired of it all, all of the pain that I'm never going to escape...even though for a short while I thought it was possible.

I love you mom...

Goodbye...

* * *

A very short chapter with a short note of Will saying goodbye to her mother. There won't be anymore chapters for Sessions for a few chapters worth of New Bad Girl until Will can write again and feels up to it, sorry.


	10. Session 10

Session 10

Despite this day starting off crappy with that awful nightmare...this has been a great day! In fact, ever since I woke up in the hospital I've had a lot of great days. I hate that it took trying to kill myself for everything to turn around, and yet it didn't even need to get that far. If I just talked to my mom more, talk to my friends and tell them exactly what I was feeling and if I just waited to see why my mom didn't come to our session together. Everything could have worked out and I wouldn't have had to cut my wrists which I'm still paying for. I don't know how much I can write today, my wrist is a little sore, but since I'm right handed I should be fine since most of the damage was done to my left wrist.

Anyways, instead of talking about my painful past today...we talked more about everything that's happened lately and how I feel about it. And unlike other times, I really didn't need the tissues today...though there was a couple close calls as I almost started crying from happiness recalling how my family grew from no one to include so many people.

* * *

"So, how is your first day going?" Setsuna asked as she gave Will a soft, gentle smile full of warmth and love for the girl. She had been a little worried about Will despite knowing that she was going to be okay now. Setsuna was able to visit her a few times, but couldn't stay long. Her body was still adjusting, it even was still, and it made her exhausted. Even at the moment she felt so drained, she felt like she could sleep for a week. Even still she wouldn't trade this time with Will for all the sleep in the world.

"It's going...great actually." Will said as she sat down in her usual seat in her Aunt's office thinking back to all of the students being nice to her and she could see it in their eyes...they were all being genuine. "I'm thankful that we came here...for the first time in a long time I feel happy. I'm really happy."

And she was happy, she couldn't help feeling happy. Despite the rough start to the day, everything was looking up with no problems. Even when she saw Dean everything went great as he made sure to ask if she was doing okay and asked if it would be okay to ask Susan out the next night. He wanted to tonight, but he told her that he wanted to take both Susan and Will out to dinner tonight so couldn't take the older Vandom on an official date.

"I'm glad, honey, if anyone deserves some happiness in their lives it's you." Setsuna said as she handed Will a plastic box. Opening it Will couldn't hide her grin to find her favorite treat inside, the one Setsuna always shared with her during her sessions.

"I don't think any of it would have happened if not for you." Will said as she moved around the desk and hugged Setsuna who happily returned the hug before Will pulled back and returned to her seat.

"Will, it would have happened, I just did my best to try and help you a little along the way." Setsuna said softly.

"You helped me a lot, you even gave up being an angel for me. I can never repay that." Will said softly, feeling a little bad over costing the woman that. She couldn't help being happy that the woman was here to stay though and really happy that she was officially a member of the family now.

"Just keep being the sweet young woman I know you are." Setsuna said with a smile. "You know...you also saved a lot of lives with what you did."

"What do you mean?" Will asked a little shocked over that statement. What did Setsuna mean by that? How in the heck could Will have saved anyone's life by doing something as stupid as she did. She couldn't understand how she could have saved anyone's life while trying to end her own.

"When you...did what you did...Mrs. Knickerbocker called some extra help to counsel any students that needed it. There were a lot more students that I thought possible that needed someone to talk to because they were considering what you did themselves. They talked to the counselors and admitted it and they got help dealing with their problems." Setsuna said softly, "You saved them, but I don't want you to ever try that again. You scared your mother, me, your friends and everyone else that cares for you."

"I won't, I promise." Will said softly. "That was scary...those demons or whatever they were."

Will couldn't help shuddering a little at the memory of those things grabbing at her. The darkness that surrounded her with no real light or hope anywhere in sight. If it wasn't for Setsuna intervening, Will wasn't sure just where she would be right now.

"You are a wonderful young woman whose heart was full of doubt and self hatred...those things thought they could use that against you. There wasn't a chance in Heaven or Hell that I was going to let that happen." Setsuna said. "I used the last of my power to enter your mindscape and find your soul on the edge of leaving...of giving up. I wouldn't let you give up and I wouldn't let those things have you. You mean too much to so many people."

"I never knew that before...that so many people care for me." Will sniffed a little, "I do know...and...I'll never forget what you did for me Auntie."

"I did it because I love you...and I'll do anything for you. Your family after all." Setsuna said getting a huge grin on her face. She lost her celestial family in a way, well at least the connection she once shared with them though they were still there. She knew they were watching her and loved her, but she couldn't have no contact with them while mortal. Looking at Will though, seeing her happy and alive made it all worth it. She would see her family again someday and in the meantime she had her new mortal family that she loved.

"I love you to, Auntie." Will said smiling at Setsuna. She really did love Setsuna, the woman was the person who saved her as well as being her Aunt now. The woman had given Will strength and hope when she didn't think there was any to be had. "Thank you so much for everything that you did for me."

"Your very welcome honey, just seeing you okay makes everything worth it." Setsuna smiled. "So...what do you want to talk about today?"

"You know...I'm not really sure." Will sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She wasn't sure what to talk about as she wanted to move past her past and concentrate on a future that she didn't believe she really had just a few short weeks ago.

"How about how your feeling lately? You've been through so much stuff lately, do you need help sorting through some of it?" Setsuna asked as she leaned forward a bit in her chair, clasping her hands on her desk.

"I've been feeling better than I have in a long time, for once...I'm truly happy. My mother loves me, I have an aunt, a father figure who doesn't want to hurt me...I have a boyfriend who doesn't want to use or hurt me...a sister...and even more people who considers me family." Will said wistfully as she looked up, "I even have real friends who cares about what happens to me...and even if we have our troubles...I think...I think our friendship can survive it and be stronger for it."

"That's great honey, and you do have a lot of people that love you." Setsuna said with a smile. "When you said trouble...I assume you mean Cornelia and Taranee...did something happen with them today?"

"Yeah...they both apologized and they really meant it and...I think they're actually going to stop acting so...so..." Will said trying to come up with the right words.

"Stubborn and selfish?" Setsuna asked with an arched eyebrow, a little amusement in her voice. She was happy though as she knew the two girls and if they're growing more mature then the woman was happy for them. She knew they both could be incredibly selfish on the outside, though on the inside they were scared and insecure with themselves. If they found the strength to move past that then Setsuna was happy for them both.

"Yeah...you could say they were that and more, but they both apologized and I think...I think that they're...I think that they're going to be better...nicer from now on to everyone around them, not just to me." Will sighed, but she wasn't sad. She was really happy that her friends were going to be the girls they could be and not what their reputations or peer pressure wanted them to be.

"Peer pressure and trying to live up to what others see you as never works out well. It doesn't matter if they see you as an outcast or an idol, if you don't be yourself you will never be happy." Setsuna said softly. "I think you know that though...and I believe that your friends have figured that out..."

"I think they have to." Will smiled, "And I won't let everything with everyone here get to my head. I'm happy that everyone is so supportive of me, I'm going to soak up as much as I can, but I'm not going to overdo it. I'm going to be who I am and not let any kind of pressure from anyone make me be someone I don't want to be."

"And who do you want to be honey?" Setsuna asked softly.

"I want to be happy. I want to be a good daughter, niece, sister, and friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Will said. She meant it to, she wanted to make her mother, and adults as well as all of her friends proud of her. At the same time she refused to be that rude, hateful girl that was once her mask to hide her pain from he world. She wanted to let go of her pain, of her past and make a bright and happy future. She knew that it wouldn't come easy, her nightmare proved that she still had things to work through and overcome, but she also knew that with some work she could make it.

Setsuna smiled at the girl that had become her niece and couldn't be prouder of her. She could see the determination in the redhead's eyes as well as the happiness that wasn't there when they first began these sessions. She knew Will had a lot to work through yet, but she could see the girl's determination to keep the happiness that she found and Setsuna was determined to make sure Will did keep that happiness.

* * *

We didn't talk about a lot of stuff really, but we did talk about good stuff. For the first time...a session didn't end with me being emotionally drained. Any way I look at it, this was the best session ever and though I know there will be some talk about darker subject matters in the future, I'm happy that today we just got to talk and share happy things with each other.

Sadly I have to go though as my wrist is starting to throb so much. It's starting to hurt so I might wait until my wrist feels better before I come back to write more...though it shouldn't be long since my right hand wasn't hurt as bad as my left...

* * *

Thank you so much Penguin Lord0029 for all of your help on this story and all of my other works. All of the great names such as Chapter Titles, Story Titles and even character names and helping make these chapters better than they originally were.


	11. 11 Transitions

Sessions 11: Transitions

I want to thank Penguin Lord0029 for all of his help throughout this story, all of the name suggestions, title suggestions and everything else, you rock : )

I can't believe that it's been nearly a year since I wrote in here...so much has happened in that time, most of it being good. I wish I thought about you sooner, but after I got out of the habit of writing in you because of my wrist I...kind of forgot. I'm soooooo sorry! I found you in the back of my closet buried under some of the things I'm getting rid of and...and I thought it would be appropriate to write in you one last time even if I do have a digital diary now that I can either type in or record my voice depending on the mood. I thought it would be good to kind of close this book in my life and let you know some of the good things that has happened since you are so full of the bad things from my past. You deserve to have some good as well...

Well, I guess it isn't all good, not that anything really bad happened. I mean for awhile I hap nightmares when I slept by myself, but thanks to everyone supporting me I got over those. With that same support I was able to get through the physical therapy for my left wrist as well after it healed. It was kind of weak and hold to keep a hold on things, but for the most part it's better. I still drop things sometimes since there ended up being some permanent damage, a reminder of what I did, but it isn't anything I can't deal with. If I cut it just a little deeper I would have possibly lost all use of my hand so I'm grateful that I can still pretty much use it.

I still see Setsuna a few times a week and I go to the group meeting every weekend with Caleb as we both battle demons from our pasts, demons that still haunt us from time to time as our addictions try to come back at times. With Setsuna, our friends, and most importantly each other, it's easy for us to deny those cravings that pop up every once in awhile. Though admittedly Caleb has to have it worse since alcohol can be seen almost everywhere, the grocery store, the mall, department stores that carry any food at all and even restaurants. He has to watch advertisements on TV while drugs you might here about, but you don't really see that often. Still, there are reminders such as flour and sugar at the strangest of times.

Speaking of Setsuna...she's engaged to be married to the son of my mom's boss at Simultech. How cool is that? Setsuna is going to be very, very rich and she intends to keep her job at the school and volunteer her services at the group support meetings that my mom goes to, the ones Caleb and me go to, and all of the other ones she's become involved with. My aunt is a wonderful woman, angel or not, to still want to help people out even though they will have enough money that neither would have to work another day in their life.

And speaking of Simultech, my mom has become vice president of the whole company. With all of her hard work and dedication, she quickly climbed the ladder since she was one of the few who truly showed that they cared for the company and the people working under her while not stealing from the company. And with my mom leaving her old position...she hired someone I never expected to take over for her. Someone who had the experience, but couldn't find a job because her husband was arrested for armed robbery even though she had nothing to do with it. Jayla had proved that she was a good employee and even became my mom's right hand while Ayana became kind of like a little sister to me with as much time as we spend together with the others...usually at Mr. Olsen's pool.

Speaking of pools...I find something very ironic. Rachel got me to keep the bikini she gave me, and even convinced me to wear it. The ironic part is how shy it made me feel around Caleb when I tried to seduce him all those months ago and he would have seen me in even less if I succeeded. Hell, strangers have seen me naked when I used to...back before coming here to Heatherfield. Now...it embarrasses me a little...and at the same time it also makes me feel good to know that he finds me attractive.

Mr. Olsen...he kept his word and kept the job open for me and he even trains me in things to prep me to be a vet. He said it could be a bit of a challenge with the way my left hand is, but it is a challenge that I can overcome. And I will overcome it, I'm working hard to and I'm doing very good helping around the store and even doing little things in the examination room assisting him. I've even watched him do surgeries that creeped me out a bit, but I've overcome my original squeamishness when it comes to it.

I can't think of Mr. Olsen without thinking of his family...especially Rachel who I'm still the closest to out of all the girls. We really are like sisters and if it isn't a school night and we don't have dates, we are usually spending the night here or at her house. Her mom has been great to, treating me like a member of the family and even has me calling her Auntie...which I love.

Rachel is still seeing that Devin guy also which is kind of funny seeing how her mom was a little mad about it at first. She ended up working with him though agreeing that the neighborhood did need cleaned up, and between the two a neighborhood watch was formed. At first there wasn't much interest in it, but now about everyone in the neighborhood is involved and it feels safe to walk down the street anytime now. There are even kids playing in the park a lot now which I'm really happy about. The once lifeless looking neighborhood looks alive.

Matt, his leg healed and he's once again doing stupid stunts on that skateboard of his. Thankfully there hasn't been anymore repeats of broken bones, though he has suffered some scuffs and bruises. Of course, I kind of think he does that on purpose just so Elyon can nurse him back to health. They both are still together, very much in love, and along with the rest of the band on their way to being very successful with their first contract with a recording studio.

The Lairs...while I'm not as close to them as I am with Rachel's family, they come a close second. Tom is my parole officer...soon to be my ex-parole officer and he is always very nice to me. Anna, she is always talking to me when I go over reassuring me that I'm loved while at the same time never really talking down to me. She does have trouble sometimes I think trying to decide to treat me as an equal and really close friend or like another daughter. I don't really care though since I'm happy about either way. Then there's Chris...he is a pain in the ass...and yet you can't help but love the little brat. He gets along well with Ayana and I think there might even be something between them in a few more years.

Irma...she's still dating Martin, and as far as I know Martin has done a complete 180. He doesn't even really act pervy anymore and he seems a lot happier than when I first met him. It might have something to do with the family therapy sessions with Setsuna as his parents never fight anymore and they support him and remind him that they do love him. With their fighting stopping, and a little help, both of them have decent jobs now and Martin doesn't have to sleep in the van anymore to get away from the fights. He even sold the van and put it with the money his parents gave him to buy a used Durango. It may have been used, but it was still in excellent shape and he is very happy with it...as it Irma. Irma and me are also like sisters, though not as close as Rachel and I are, and I know for a fact the mattress in the old van always bothered her. With it gone the two have gotten closer and are pretty much inseparable now, which I'm happy about.

Taranee, I don't really know her family that well other than her meeting her mom a few times as she helped clear up some of the things in my past. She expunged a lot of things from both my school and police records, though there isn't much she could do about my current situation with being on probation. She did tell me that the records would be sealed when I turn 18 so it would be like not being on my record at all which I'm happy about. I don't see her parents at all though hardly when I go over to visit Taranee, though I do see her older brother who is really nice. Taranee and Tim are going strong, both of them coming pretty much fully out of their shell thanks to each other's support. And thanks to Tim's support, he keeps Taranee's darker side at bay reminding her that she should just be herself and not try and act like miss popularity and snub everyone in the process.

Cornelia...I never thought I would say this before, but she's a really good friend. She's worked with me on volunteer stuff collecting money for different charities...especially for abused children. And surprisingly, her father even said that he learned a lot from his own daughter as they became closer with some therapy and he became both a better father and a better pastor. Her mother is really nice to, always there with a kind word for me when I visit. And her little sister...she can be such a monster at times and at the same time so sweet. I see a lot of Cornelia in her, and despite the two sisters constant bickering, you can tell that they love each other.

Cornelia surprised me though very much when she showed up at school a few weeks ago wearing a ring...an engagement ring. This is her last year of school and Peter and her plan to get married when she graduates. And if that wasn't shocking enough, she concentrated even more on her schoolwork and rose to the top of her class. She has become like this supergirl trying to help everyone out while at the same time managing to pass everything thrown at her at school and still be with Peter. Her parents were a little shocked at first though, but they could see how much the two loved each other and they could see how much of a positive influence Peter is on Cornelia. Everyone is really happy for the two and hope that they make it.

Hay Lin...she still gets busy with working at her families restaurant, but she still finds the time to not only hang out with us, but to keep dating Eric as well. Her family are great, we aren't as close as I am with Rachel's or Irma's families, but they always offer my mom and me a free meal whenever we go there. They always show love and support to me as well and treat me like I'm someone special to them, which they told me I was. They said they were happy that I failed when I tried to kill myself, and I'm really happy I failed at that also. Yan Lin tells me I'm like a granddaughter to her...and speaking of Yan Lin, guess what. She's dating Mr. Olson which is so awesome!

Oh, and guess what, I have a pet of my own! Well, technically, it was Dean's pet to begin with. When he showed Houdini to me, that's the chameleons name, my mom freaked about me getting too close to him. Really...I love frogs, why wouldn't I love lizards to? Anyways, he saw how much I loved him and despite my mom's nervous twitches around him, she let me keep him in my room. Of course Dean comes to visit him a lot, not that he spent much time away the last month or two seeing how he practically lives here with us now, but it was so awesome that he cared enough for me to trust his precious chameleon to me.

Well so far I've told you about two engagements, but they aren't the only ones...though the third couple are getting married...in just a few short hours. My mom is marrying Dean today and I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo happy about it! I finally have the loving family I dreamed about for so long and after today it will be official. Setsuna was a little worried about me though since the two are going away fro the weekend on their honeymoon. She was worried that I would be scared that they would abandon me like what that bastard forced my mom to do a few years ago. I know she's coming back and unlike then I really do have money to take care of myself if I wanted, but I'll be staying the weekend with Rachel and look forward to my mom and dad to get home. You now, it feels a little weird to say that...dad...I finally have a dad, a real dad. It feels a little weird, but in a good way, you know?

And get this, Dean offered to officially adopt me as his daughter! I won't just be the step daughter, I'll officially, truly be his daughter. I do have to admit that I do feel a little funny about one aspect of it, but it was me who asked for it so I can't really complain. My mom is changing her last name to Collins since they are getting married so I asked if I could change my last name to. I want us to be like a real family with all of us having the same last name. I'd feel a little weird being the only one with a different last name. I don't want to explain to my little brother about why I have a different last name. Yep, that's right, little brother...my mom's pregnant and we will be having a new addition to our family...and I can't wait!

Well, I guess that's it, I have to get going. I have to get ready seeing how I'm my mom's maid of honor...though I have to wonder who got her to pick the ugly dresses for the bridesmaids. Then again...I guess it is tradition seeing how you can't have the bridesmaids outshining the bride...not that would be possible. I saw my mom in her wedding gown before I came in here and she is beautiful. I bet poor Dean is going to have a heart attack when he sees her!

Anyways, thank you for being there for me. I know I didn't want to write in you at first, but you really did help me think about and sort through my feelings. I wanted to give you some good news for once and finish off this book of my life as I start a new book. Goodbye Wilhelmina Vandom...hello Wilhelmina Collins.

Actually...no...hello Mina Collins...a completely new start on life with a new name to go with it.

* * *

Well, that ends New Bad Girl in Town and Sessions for now. I haven't planned on a sequel right now, but who knows what can happen in the future.


End file.
